Once Upon A Time
by Dudly
Summary: [Or The Half Blood Prince and the Mudblood Princess' Tale] Severus and Lily take up writing! Of course, the reality they live in influences the fairytale they write but, slowly, the contrary becomes just as true...
1. Prologue

**The Half-Blood Prince and the Mudblood Princess' Tale**

**Warning****s**:

May content _**slight**_ _**spoilers for Deathly Hallows**_ (though maybe you already notice something going on with all the stories about Lily Potter and Severus Snape…)

Genre may change. I can't really fix myself upon which two fit the best…

Rating _may_ go up, but I don't think it will.

**Disclaimer**: Pretty obvious. If I was JK Rowling, I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer. I hate to write them.

_Yeah... something possessed me to write an Harry Potter fic (Blame it on Severus)... That will surely be lost in the ocean of HP fics... but whatever. Enjoy!_

* * *

**-Prologue-**

"_Once upon a time…"_

A sweet voice carried the beginning of the story, but as soon as she pronounced the words, she received an annoyed look from the skinny boy across the table.

"Please, Lily… if we're going to write a story, forget about the fairytale."

The red haired girl stared back at the boy with an equally annoyed expression. "And why would I do that? Aren't we in a castle, among witches and wizards? Aren't we living in a world full of magical creatures?"

Severus Snape rolled his eyes. "I was referring to the _Muggles_ fairytales you are so fond of."

"What about them?" Lily pouted, folding her arms childishly on her chest.

"A prince, a princess, love at first sight… it makes me sick."

To accentuate his point, he made a disgusted face. Lily tried to glare at him but ended up laughing instead. "Oh, come on Sev! Aren't you a Prince?"

"Partly," he admitted grudgingly. "What about it?"

Her soft lips curved into a delighted smile. "Once upon a time, a young prince named Sev…"

Snape twitched. "Lily. No."

His friend didn't seem to hear his protestation. Ignoring him, she took out a pen and a paper, ready to start writing the royal adventures of her best friend.

"I refuse to be in this story. I don't want Potter to think I write fairytales about myself," Snape argued coldly, though his voice sounded a bit pleading.

"Fine," Lily consented after a long pause. "The Prince's name will be SevEN!"

Severus was tempted to slap his forehead, but that was something he was very unlikely to do. He made an attempt to glare at her instead: not that it worked, because his eyes failed to do anything else than soften when they met the innocent green orbs. "Whatever."

Beaming, Lily finally set her pen on the paper, taking her time to carefully trace the letters.

… _a young Prince named Seven was confronted with an unknown enemy that claimed to be called shampoo…_

"That's not funny," Severus gritted through clenched teeth. Lily teasing grin disappeared instantly and she bowed her head in shame.

"You're right, Sev. I'm sorry…"

With her wand, she magically erased the offending words.

Snape's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Or maybe you're Potter who drank Polyjuice…" he accused, his face filling with hatred.

The hypothesis shocked Lily. "What? No!"

"Prove it."

Lily frowned, gathering her memories. "My name is Lily Evans… I have a sister named Petunia. I call her Tuney."

"How very impressive," Severus snorted. "That much, Potter would know after three years of being in your House."

"Well then," she said, motioning to her best friend to get closer. When he was, she whispered in his ear: "You cried in the infirmary, when you fell off your broom, in our first year. I was the only one who came to see you."

Severus' pale cheeks turned red. "Alright. You're Lily Evans. I forgive you."

Lily let out a relieved sigh. "Otherwise you'd have poisoned me?"

"Never," Severus said seriously. "Just in case you'd be Lily… with amnesia."

He let his eyes bored into the Gryffindor's ones for a longer moment. "You can go on now… with something _smart_."

"Then, let's say you're Prince Seven Snow and you have to marry a beautiful princess?" Lily suggested with a dreamy look.

"Spare me," Severus pleaded ironically. "_Seven Snow_? That's incredibly girly… and there's no plot to your story."

Lily looked mildly frustrated with the immediate rejection of her idea. "Then help me, for a change!"

Snape's eyes widened in surprise and he groaned. "Prince Charming never had a surname, did he?"

Lily shook her head, suppressing a giggle. Surely enough, Severus would remember that piece of information, after all the times she described him the perfect man, coming at the perfect moment, to rescue the perfect princess. "As you wish, Prince Seven. Who do you want your Princess to be?"

Snape pulled a face. "You _really_ intend to make a love story out of this?"

A bitter look plastered to his features, he continued:

"Prince meets Princess, falls in love and they live happily ever after. Lots of children. Money flowing out of everywhere. Never a single argument."

Before Lily could express whatever regret, Snape added "Very original way to show you're growing up" with a wry smile that infuriated her.

She had proposed they wrote a story because they hardly spent quality time together. However, what she first considered an extraordinary idea slowly became a painful exercise.

Evidently, that was caused by her friend lack of cooperation.

This very same friend, detecting her growing urge to spring off from her chair and leave him alone, chose to give an apologetic smile.

"I may have an idea," he informed, leaning in. "How 'bout…"

Lily listened silently the plot Severus developed. Her eyes opened wide in awe at every pertinent detail he gave her and she took note hastily of every word he spoke.

"And after?" she questioned avidly, obviously impressed at how the Slytherin boy made it sound like the best story ever by only describing the beginning.

Severus bit his lower lip, wondering how well the next idea would be accepted. "And then he meets Cirdog's princess… That would be you."

The statement took Lily aback. "Me? A princess?"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle; probably picturing herself in a beautiful gown, dancing all night in huge ballrooms. "Princess Lilac would be close enough?"

Severus gave her an amused smile but shook his head. "Princess Heaven would be closer from the truth."

Lily blinked.

"Er… Heaven… Evans…. See?" Severus stammered to clear the embarrassment he had put himself in.

The puzzled look dissolved from the 13 years old girl's face and she smiled gently.

"Let's start writing the draft before Irma throw us out," Lily wisely said.

Even though the librarian, Mrs Pince, had taken a liking to the red haired Gryffindor, no one could predict when she would change attitude and declare something along the line of:

"_The library isn't spent for free times! G__o back to your Common Room or come back with school work!" _

And that would be the end of their time together, since she was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin. Severus noted the hurry in her voice: surely she thought that, if they didn't write anything, it would have been a waste of time.

Snape forced a smile onto his face. "Clever idea."

However, his features considerably relaxed when he cast an eye on her neat writing.

_Once upon a time, in a far away land named Razalas lived a courageous and handsome young __prince. _

_Even if his country had a reputation; even if the King drowned his kingdom in lies and empty promises; even if they had the threat of a war dangling upon their head, he would always stand straight with his head up, not caring about the insults thrown at him._

_That's Prince Seven for you._

* * *

Yes, that's only the prologue. There's more… lot more. I can't predict how often I'll update (because… I don't want to make empty promises) but if you liked it, and you tell me, it will surely encourage me (Hint: Please Review?) 

I'm sorry if I made them OOC. Not that much data on Lily... The last chapter is up to you to find the meaning: does Lily writes that because she truly thinks that Severus is brave and handsome and tralala, or is she just picturing your average prince? You choose.

**Reviews, critics, flames, feedback, love mail, suggestions, requests... everything is welcomed X3**


	2. The Brain Has No Limits

_Alright! Here goes the first chapter of Once Upon A Time. __Thanks again to those who reviewed, and thanks to those who trust me to give them good entertainment._

_So enjoy! This chapter title is crappy xS Sorry for that!_

* * *

**-The Brain Has No Limits-**

"Look at who we've got here," Sirus said, pointing at a skinny boy walking quickly in the hall, toward the library.

"Isn't it Snivellus?" James Potter snorted, glaring gleefully at the Slytherin. "What are you holding?"

Severus cursed inwardly. He had hoped they wouldn't notice the papers he was carrying. "Mind your own business."

But before he even knew it, James held the story in his hands. His eyes travelled quickly on it, twinkling in nasty amusement. "Hey guys! Snivellus writes like a girl!"

"When did you-"

Severus disbelieving voice shook with anger.

"Gryffindor's seeker," James shrugged with a smirk. "Oh, this is too good. Snivellus is writing a fairytale!"

"Is he the main character?" Sirius asked, a vicious curiosity washing on his features.

James shook his head. "The main character is a brave and handsome guy named Prince Seven…"

A snicker was heard behind them. "Well, seems like Snivellus is dreaming!"

"Yeah, who would write such things about old greasy Snape, other than himself? He surely has fun creating a world where he is the hero," Remus added, a shy taunting grin twisting his thin lips.

_That's not true!_ Severus wanted to shout, to wipe their smug air away from their faces. Nothing else than a small groan escaped his lips.

"Is Snivellus crying?" James wondered aloud, his voice showing no compassion- but then again, why would it?

"Am not!"

He, however, felt his cheeks getting wet.

"_Come on, Severus!"_

At the soft call, Severus felt his mind being dragged back over hundred of meters…

"You blame me for daydreaming, but I think _this_ is worse," Lily giggled happily.

Severus stirred and opened his eyes slowly. Everything was a blur of colors. When had he fallen asleep?

When he could see clearly, he realized two things: Lily's face was just above his and he was lying on the grass, his head resting on his friend's thighs.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, jerking up instantly.

Lily smiled mischievously. "Don't worry. I've punished you already."

Smiling brightly to her friend's confused look, she handed him a small mirror.

"You wrote all over my face," Severus stated as if it was the most normal thing ever.

The girl laughed proudly. "I did!"

"And you wrote…"

He paused a moment to examine the letters reflected on the mirror.

"Sev loves ketchup!?!" he said, his eyes growing to the size of tennis balls. "Lily, that's…"

"Really funny? I know."

Severus tried to glare at her, but failed yet again. Sometimes, he had trouble telling why he even tried. "You could have written the story instead."

"Says the guy who fell asleep on me." Lily rolled her eyes. "What were you dreaming about, by the way?"

Severus blinked, trying to collect his memories. Nothing came.

"Forgot," he answered honestly. "How did I fall asleep on you, anyway? I was leaning against a tree."

Lily nodded. "I moved you so you'd be more comfortable."

"Oh."

Severus couldn't think of anything smart to reply. "Oh" summed it up.

"You _did_ look more comfortable," she added after a moment of silence.

Severus blushed furiously, his eyes shifting away.

"We came here for the story, right?" He said at last, breaking the building tension. "Where is it?"

Lily smiled and handed him the piece of paper where she had written the entire introduction. He took a quill and read before writing the next scene.

xXxXxXx

_In these times of wonders, no one could be fully trusted. __The Razalas kingdom was said to be on the verge of falling. The citizens were discretely moving out of the country, travelling by night mostly. The King never truly cared about anything aside money._

_The only person willing to fight was the Prince, for the sake of his people. Days after days, nights after nights, he gathered an army of the most skilled warriors in his land- they were also said to be the most blood lusting men around. _

_The Prince shut his eyes on it; there was no other way. He had to wash the stain on his country honour. At least, for his mother. She deserved it. _

_However, the night before their departures, Prince Seven had the strangest apparition: a little fairy sat on the head of his bed, watching over his tensed form with curiosity._

"_Why aren't you sleeping, young Prince of Razalas?" she asked after a moment._

_Seven raised his head to glance at the magical creature. "Tomorrow, I'm going to lead my country into a terrible war."_

_The fairy didn't speak a word, but nodded to show she heard him. With a sigh, prince Seven continued. _

"_I know it's the right choice. The relationship between our two countries is going to crumble soon; we can't wait to have them attack us when we'll be unsuspecting. This is the best choice I came up with."_

"_But?" The fairy supplied, her head cocking gently to the side. _

_Seven took a deep breath. There was no reason for him to be revealing his thoughts to the mysterious visitor, still he went ahead. "I'm pretty doubtful on the outcome."_

"_The last motion in a war is never to be predicted."_

_The Heir of the Kingdom brows creased on his forehead. "I'm aware of that. Everyone is. Somehow, I wish there was a way to appease their fears and find back our reputations… without having them killed."_

"_Death will always meet a warrior, young Prince. It can't be any other ways. If you order your people to kill others, you have to expect them to be killed." The fairy had a strange face, Prince Seven noticed. One side shone in prettiness while the other scared him…_

"_My brain is telling me too," the young adult explained, closing his eyes tightly. "My heart says otherwise…"_

"_That, my friend, is the decision that every valiant man has to do."_

_The prince shook his head weakly. "There's no decision to make. If I had another choice, I'd raise the white flag in an instant. But there isn't."_

"_There is."_

_The prince's eyes shot opened and he stared at the thing perched above his head. "Please tell then."_

"_A prophecy suggests that, between two realms, an alliance can be agreed on by marrying two Chosen Powers. If love blossoms, the countries will be at peace… but if it doesn't work out, war will destroy many lives," the fairy informed him with a knowing grin._

_Prince Seven blinked. A wedding could solve the matter? _

"_Who would be the Chosen Powers?" he inquired. _

_The fairy's grin brightened. "Why, the Prince and the Princess of course!"_

"_I must marry Cirdog's princess to avoid war?" Seven gaped. Somehow, even knowing he had to reign over Razalas, he never imagined himself married… but if it was for the greater good, he'd have to accept it._

"_Yes. You have to go and find Cirdog's princess. Once there, you'll have to make her fall in love with you- two strangers can't unite their destinies even for their duty. Remember that. Without love, both countries will be crushed by a bloody fight," the fairy warned solemnly. _

_The dark haired boy nodded sternly. "I place the interests of my kingdom above mines. Who is it I must ask for when in their land?"_

"_Princess Heaven, sir."_

_Prince Seven nodded again, before staring at the fairy in suspicion. "Who are _you_, small being?"_

"_I'm a winged-fairy from the West, Prince of Razalas," she smiled, her eyes twinkling. "I thought you'd never ask. My name is Fate."_

"_Thank you for your advices, Fate," Seven said with the tiniest smile. _

_The fairy shrugged it off. "I'm only following strict orders. I'm leading you to the path of destiny, but the journey is yours to make."_

_With this last line, the Winged-Fairy vanished with a quiet 'pop'. Perhaps her duty was to leave the moment a decision was taken?_

_Because the Heir of Ralazas had just made the decision who'd change the future of the entire Strawgoh world- forever._

xXxXxXx

"I feel like we achieved something really, really well!" Lily exclaimed, grinning at her comrade who smile back sheepishly.

"Let's call it a day then?" Severus suggested, rising up to stretch his legs.

Lily pouted. "I wanted to hang out with you some more."

"Oh," Severus said. "Let's walk around the school then?"

It was nothing exciting, but Lily made it look like it made her day. Severus helped her up, whilst trying not to beam too much.

His enthusiasm faded when they entered the castle. Every where he walked, people where laughing and murmuring…

"Mister Snape," Professor MacGonagall called him when she saw him, in the hallway, "I know that it isn't against school's rules. And I agree that you like to express your opinions…"

Severus frowned. "What is it, Professor?"

"You _are_ allowed to love ketchup, but to go as far as to parade around the school with it written all over your face…"

This time, Severus couldn't repress the urge to slap his forehead. But he _still_ couldn't glare at the giggling Lily.

"Really sweet of you, Lily," he said with a teasing smile. "To know that the only reason why you hang out with me is to make fun of me."

"Hey!" Lily protested, crossing her arms. "I showed you your face; you forgot to wipe it. Not my fault."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I give up."

Giving up wasn't something he was used to but when he couldn't glare, scowl or curse, there was nothing he could do.

Lily smiled, and it only strengthened the previous point; against his Gryffindor friend, he was totally helpless.

Helpless _and_ stupid enough to keep the words written over his face, just so she would continue to laugh blissfully at his sides. Mac Gonagall could complain all she wanted.

Severus would love ketchup as long as it would make Lily happy.

* * *

_Err? Did it meet your expectations? If it didn't, then tell me. I'll try to work harder on the next one ) _

_I chose a kind of fluffy ending, because… I lacked inspiration for a good one that would make you want to stay at all cost xD But please stay anyway!_

_So in this chapter, we have a dream sequel, a part of the fairytale and two LilySev moments tainted with ketchup... Do I deserve a review for my hard work? Please?_


	3. Shadows and Dust

Thanks again to those who reviewed :) Now, if you would please follow me further, I got some more entertainment for you (and the title STILL doesn't make any sense, but I feel like I need one XD)

Enjoy.

* * *

**-Shadows and Dust-**

"_It is time to go, your Majesty."_

_A tall man stood in front of the Prince's bedroom, determination written all over his face. The Prince shook his head with a satisfied smile directed at his General._

"_Yes, I do believe it is time for me to leave. But you, my friend, will stay here."_

_The blond man stared at the Heir as if he had grown two heads. His grey eyes analyzed the slightly younger young man in disbelief. "I beg your pardon?"_

"_I have a better plan," Seven grinned mysteriously. "Forget about the immediate, bloody war we decided upon. I'm going to Cirdog ahead- and alone. But you stay here with the army, ready to go and fight in case it doesn't work out."_

"_I'm sorry, but I doubt…"_

_Prince Seven raised an eyebrow and gave a cynical laugh. "Are you willing to go against me, Flamoy?"_

_Said Flamoy looked down in an ashamed fashion. "Of course not, my Prince. My only desire and purpose is to serve Razalas' best interests."_

_The Prince smirked. "That's what I thought. You'll follow my every order, won't you?"_

_The answer held no hesitation. "Always."_

-

"Where are you going?"

The drawling voice froze Severus in his steps. He didn't need to turn around to know that Lucius Malfoy was behind him, cold eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"To the library," Severus answered curtly without moving. He only turned to face his senior when the latter one snorted in dislike.

"Going to meet the Gryffindor mudblood?"

Automatically, Snape's whole body tensed. "The name is Lily. Lily Evans."

Lucius ignored him.

"Honestly, a Gryffindor is bad enough, but a Muggle-born? Even if she is acceptably pretty, you can do better than that, Severus."

Snape inhaled deeply, unclenching fists that he wasn't even aware of having closed in the first place. It took a considerable effort to reply calmly, though with the traditional Slytherin sarcasm dripping through.

"At least, _she_ doesn't sneer at me every time I get near her."

He almost beamed when Lucius lost his cold composure, red spreading quickly on the older boy's pale cheeks. "Narcissa stopped behaving like that a week ago!"

'Only because she learnt that a political alliance with both your families would be fervently approved by her parents,_'_ Severus wanted to retort badly.

"But she still doesn't like you," he stated simply with a bitter smile.

Well, to say that Narcissa didn't like Lucius was an understatement, but no one ever dared to tease the boy about it.

Lucius' face flushed deeper and he struggled to find words for a moment.

Flashing a victorious smile, Severus turned around and started to walk away. Even with all the respect he had for Lucius, it felt amazing to see the infamous Malfoy totally helpless.

"Isn't it sad…?"

Second time that day Lucius' voice stopped Severus before he could get out of the Common Room. His body stiffened and his smile faded, as he warily turned on his heels.

"Isn't it sad?" Lucius repeated, his eyes gleaming with vengeance. "That… I still have more chances to date Narcissa than you have with that sad excuse for a girl?"

This time, Severus couldn't control himself. In a flash, he was running at Lucius, not even bothering to draw his wand from his pocket- his mother had once said that when his dad hit her, it hurt more than any spells, no matter how vicious- and he punched Lucius with all he had.

Severus barely had the time to see Lucius' shocked face before he blacked out.

--

"Sev, you lousy prat! You never showed up at the library!"

Snape slowly opened his eyes, his mind protesting instantly with a painful headache. "Lily?"

"Do you know how long I waited for you like a silly little girl?"

Oh, how nice that Lily was –again- the first thing he saw when he woke up. "Lily… what happened?"

"I don't know!" She fumed, glaring at him. "The only thing I know is that, after having waited 40 bloody minutes for you to join me, somebody- _somebody I don't even know!_ – told me that you were at the infirmary!"

Severus blinked, trying to process the data. He was at the infirmary. It made sense and it was a good start. "… Why?"

Lily frowned at him questioningly. "I'd like to know. They said you picked a fight with Malfoy, but that's very unlikely…"

"I did."

Lily gaped at him in a comical way. "Severus Snape! You had me waiting… for a fight?"

"Sorry, Lils," Severus said, wincing lightly at the thought that she may be angry with him.

Which she was not, he realized when she burst out laughing. "Oh, Sev! Do you really think I'm the kind of girl who would be mad at you for have her waiting when you are in the infirmary?"

Severus paused and thought about it.

"I guess not," he sighed after a moment. "It looked a hell like it though."

Lily giggled some more. "I couldn't let you get off with it so easily! You attacked Lucius and did no permanent damage on him! How lame is that?"

"Lame, but safer than if I actually _did_ permanent damage," Severus replied with a tiny smile. "I only punched him and… see where it led me?"

Lily nodded with a gentle smile, taking her friend's hand in her own. "Yes. To a hospital bed looking like you are about to explode in an ocean of pustules. Your face glowing green, too. I suggest you don't try that again."

Severus looked horrified.

"How many times will I wake up next to you with weird stuff all over my face?" He wondered aloud in pure terror, causing his Gryffindor companion to giggle.

"It's not that bad," she comforted him with an amused grin. "You just need Mrs Pomfrey to find the good counter spell…"

Severus nodded absently, trying to picture himself but not daring to take a look. How very great… It felt like every time he was around Lily, Fate decided to make him look miserably stupid.

"How long have I been here?" He said at last, his eyes shifting to the window. It wasn't dark yet, but that gave him little to no clue.

"Three hours," Lily declared, cocking her head to the side. "I thought you would never wake up."

Severus nodded. "Weren't you bored?"

"Are you kidding?" Lily laughed heartily. "You didn't see yourself yet, but you are a pretty entertaining thing!"

Snape groaned.

"Beside, I busied myself driving nosy students away from you and writing!"

Damn, she was beaming like if it had been the best day of her life.

"Do you want me to read it?"

Severus shook his head. "Later. Who came by?"

He saw Lily bite on her lower lip, like if evaluating what she should tell him. Weighing the pros and cons of telling him the truth or an incomplete version of it- Severus knew that look all too well. He himself had used it several times.

"Just go ahead."

She closed her eyes and finally gave a shrug. "Some of your Slytherin friends were the first here. I let them close, because they were your friends… well, they pushed me away anyway. Then, they started mocking you. They are really mean, Sev. Pomfrey chased them away with various threats."

Severus stayed silent. He hadn't expected anything else, really.

"A lot of students that I didn't know came by out of sheer curiosity. Those, I could drive away by myself. Potter was another matter though…"

"Potter came?" Severus gritted through his clenched jaw, murderous plans already forming at the mention of the pompous jerk from Gryffindor. "Bet he had a good laugh."

His red haired friend grinned proudly. "Nope. The moment he passed the doorway, I warned him that if he came any closer, I'd hex him into next year."

Severus chuckled warmly and closed his eyes to get the best mental image of the scene. Potter must have been furious about it.

"I'm hungry," Snape informed after a moment.

"I'll go get Pomfrey!"

Soon, he was left alone, in a soothing silence. As much as he liked having Lily with him, whoever cast the spell on him did it really well: he surely looked awfully ugly and he felt like his head would burn at every sound he heard. Blasted Slytherins…

Not that the comforting peace lasted… About two minutes later, Poppy Pomfrey stepped in the room with a plate of sandwiches, telling him that Lily had to leave now that he regained consciousness.

"Why…?"

His voice wasn't above a whisper; he only ate a sandwich when he felt sleep gripping him already. Eyelids falling softly, blocking any source of light from his sight, he wandered into dreamland yet again.

--

"_Finite Incantatum_," a soft voice murmured.

Severus felt an icy feeling run over him. Gone was the cause of his torture.

"Y'know, not that I hate waking up with you by my side, but it's starting to become redundant."

A haughty snicker answered him… a snicker that sure wasn't Lily's. Another snicker, a manlier one, followed.

"My, I believe you are still dreaming, Severus."

"Lucius!" Severus exclaimed, this time fully awake. "What are you doing here? Why are you…? Narcissa?"

The girl with whitish blond hair smirked at him. "We came to deliver you from that fantastic spell, you idiot."

"It was only _Finite Incantatum_?" Severus inquired, frowning in disbelief. "Why couldn't Pomfrey…"

"Because it's not _only_ Finite Incantatum," Lucius cut sharply, glancing at Narcissa with appreciation. "A brilliant invention, dear."

"Thanks," Narcissa smiled smugly. "But it's not that hard. Just a bit of imagination with an Author Rights addition."

"Author Rights?" Severus repeated, utterly lost. The only thing he grasped was that Narcissa was the one who cursed him…

"Author Rights means that nobody can re-create the spell or lift it, nobody but the one who invented it," Lucius explained in a bored voice. "Sad thing is that wizards don't use it a lot. They prefer selling them or just show them off."

He paused, this time to frown.

"Then again, talented wizards can do a close imitation even with the Author Rights

precaution."

Severus nodded absently, not caring the least bit that Narcissa could pull such a trick. Lucius, on the other side, was gazing at the girl with a newfound respect.

"Why did you hex me?" Severus asked in a whisper, keeping his voice casual.

Narcissa threw him an annoyed look. "You punched Lucius."

"So?"

Snape smirked when Narcissa opened her mouth to answer but bit her tongue just as soon. "That's not anything I want to discuss with you, Severus."

And with that, she left the room, her nose high in the air.

"Thanks, Severus," Lucius said, his wide eyes still fixed where Narcissa had vanished. "I guess I should apologize for what I said."

"You don't have to," Snape sighed. "You were right about the last part, it seems."

His voice unfortunately failed to be casual, and Lucius patted his hand absently. "Mudblood or not, I owe you one."

"Mudblood or not," Severus repeated weakly. The words felt bitter on his tongue.

"I'll let you get some sleep, then."

Severus didn't even think about denying the offer- anyway, Lucius was still staring at the doorway. He nodded instead, and soon, Lucius was gone, leaving him alone with peaceful silence.

Peaceful silence, and a small, hurt whisper coming out of the darkness. "What did he mean, mudblood or not, Sev?"

* * *

_With a step back, I realized that the last chapter was edging on 'random' and 'pointless'… But I guess I'm still testing the waters- Lily and Severus's characterizations are something I'm not quite sure about. I do have a storyline neatly traced. I just need to get there. :)  
_

_I hope you will stay with me 'til the end! Until then, please review?_


End file.
